


let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediment

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: “That’s it,” Dit confirms, smiling as she rises to applaud the newly married couple. “They’ve touched hands and sworn that the other is not alone. In the eyes of Chandrila and, by extension, the galaxy, they are now married.”His heart pounds in his chest. “What?”





	let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediment

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I had the idea: what if Ben and Rey's moment in the hut constituted as a marriage ceremony? 
> 
> And then I wrote this. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to jeeno2 for betaing!! You are my rock, Jeeno <3

_ I’d never felt more alone. _

_ You’re not alone. _

_ Neither are you. _

“Supreme Leader?”

Mitaka’s tentative voice stirs Kylo Ren from his thoughts. He’d been remembering that night, when he’d been both in his room and across a fire from…

From her. 

“What is it?” he asks, his voice sounding mechanical through the modulator.

“We are making our descent to Hanna City.”

“Very good.” He gets out of his seat, moving to the viewport as the city blooms before him.

He hasn’t set foot on Chandrila in years. Not since he left to join Luke on Yavin IV, and that was over ten years ago. He hadn’t had a reason to go back,with his mother on Hosnian Prime and his father...wherever he was...Ben Solo had had no reason to return to his home planet. Nor in the six years that he’d been Kylo Ren had he had any reason to return; Chandrila had been the home planet of Ben Solo, but Kylo Ren has no home planet. He was forged in the fires of the First Order. 

He keeps his helmet firmly on his head when he walks down the ramp of his ship. A collection of First Order officers and Chandrilan dignitaries wait on the ground, bowing at the arrival of the Supreme Leader. 

He’s glad for the helmet--it keeps him from breathing in the scent of balmgrass, keeps him from remembering the way the air tasted on his tongue. 

“Supreme Leader,” Captain Tris greets. “We are honored to receive you.”

“Thank you, Captain,” he says, his eyes flitting around the assembled. The Chandrilan dignitaries are all wearing the traditional flowing white togas, a stark contrast to the hard lines of the black First Order uniforms. Beyond them is the cityscape of Hanna City, once the capital of the New Republic and his home.

_ Not my home, _ he reminds himself.  _ Ben Solo’s home. Ben Solo is dead. There is only Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren has no home _ .

A memory of the lightest touch and words spoken softly over a fire flutters across his mind. He pushes it away before it grips him again, as it does so often these days.

“With your permission, Supreme Leader,” Captain Tris says, extending a hand towards the Chandrilans. 

The Supreme Leader inclines his head and steps forward to meet the dignitaries. They are all loyal to the First Order--or at the very least, do not support the Resistance. Not that he is fully convinced of their loyalty (or lack thereof); there are many in Hanna City who remember his mother and Mon Mothma, many who would bow and scrape to him while whispering his secrets into his mother’s ear. 

_ Not my mother. Kylo Ren has no mother and no father. _

_ Kylo Ren has no one. _

“Chun Dit, newly appointed Senator,” Captain Tris says, introducing a woman so pale she is nearly translucent. Her hair is so pale blonde, nearly white, and her wide eyes are a bright, crystalline shade of blue. Something feels off about her, though he senses she is less of a threat and more of an eccentric personality--not unusual on Chandrila.

“It is a great honor to meet you at last, Supreme Leader,” she says in the high, lilting voice of those who live near the Crystal Canyons. 

“I look forward to working with you in the future, Senator,” he says cordially. 

The other dignitaries are introduced with diplomatic haste, and at last, he is taken to the suite where he’ll be staying.

The dwelling is far too white and bright for his taste; there is none of his sleek black durasteel here. It makes him uncomfortable, reminds him a little too much of the place where Ben Solo grew up. The doors and windows are, in typical Chandrilan fashion, wide arches, leaving Ren feeling exposed. He knows he has the most rigid security in the galaxy, knows that he could be in a glass room and still be safe, but it isn’t an enemy he’s afraid of--it’s the light. There’s so  _ much _ of it here.

When the last of his retinue has left him, he unlatches his helmet and slides it up and over his head. He blinks in the light, raising a hand to shield his eyes. He moves to the window, palm raised to close the shades. 

Where the cityscape of Hanna City should be is a worn barrack, and sitting on the small cot is Rey.

How long they stare at each other, he doesn’t know. It could be minutes. It could be an hour. It could only be a moment. However long it takes, it ends when Rey stands up and waves her hand. The barrack fades, leaving him blinking against the Chandrilan sun.

.

The visit to Chandrila is a diplomatic one; one of the planet’s great philosophers is getting married, and because of this philosopher’s influence in the Bormea sector, the Supreme Leader has seen fit to accept the invitation and make an appearance. 

He hasn’t been to many weddings--a few in his childhood, and one or two with Luke. Snoke had never bothered with anything as trivial as weddings, and Kylo Ren had never objected.

But his hold over the galaxy is fragile. There are many opposed to the First Order after the destruction of the Hosnian system, and there are even more who supported Snoke but are less sure of his apprentice. That apprentice is willing to bet that Hux has something to do with this, but he won’t kill the other man until he’s had a chance to examine the general’s mind. 

Senator Dit escorts the Supreme Leader to the ceremony, which is being held in one of Hanna City’s oldest temples.

“Have you ever attended a Chandrilan wedding, Supreme Leader?” she asks as they make their way to their seats.

“I don’t believe I have.” The weddings he’d attended were offworld, or had been non-Chandrilans who lived in Hanna City. He’s never seen a purely Chandrilan wedding that he knows of.

“At this time, the betrothed couple sits in silent contemplation in a reflection chamber,” Senator Dit explains. “Attendees are encouraged to contemplate their own relationships, or engage in conversation and fellowship with others.”

He, unsurprisingly, chooses to sit in silent contemplation. Whether because she also wants to contemplate or because she is showing solidarity with her Supreme Leader, Dit also sits in silence. 

_ Attendees are encouraged to contemplate their own relationships _ . Kylo Ren has none to speak of. He has no mother and no father, no lovers and no children. He doesn’t even have friends, if he’s being honest with himself. Just subordinates.

He’d had Rey. Once. She’d told him he wasn’t alone. She’d risked her life to turn him to the light, had fought with him to kill Snoke and his Praetorian guards. 

And then he’d offered her everything and she’d fled with his grandfather’s lightsaber.

Music starts up and everyone rises. Relieved to be pulled from his thoughts, Ren watches the couple come down the aisle together, arm in arm in shimmering gowns of silver. At the end, they mount the small dais and face each other. 

“Is there no officiant?” he murmurs to Senator Dit.

“No. Marriage is viewed as a highly personal institution that exists outside the bounds of faith or religion,” Senator Dit whispers back. “Some marriages take place completely in private.”

“No witnesses?”

“No. As long as the individuals are able to consent to the marriage and have no other marriages, their vows and joining of hands are enough.”

“That’s it?” Ren asks, watching as the pair touch their right hands.

“So long as I live, you shall never be alone,” the first swears.

“So long as I live, you shall never be alone,” the second echoes.

The room erupts in applause.

“That’s it,” Dit confirms, smiling as she rises to applaud the newly married couple. “They’ve touched hands and sworn that the other is not alone. In the eyes of Chandrila and, by extension, the galaxy, they are now married.”

His heart pounds in his chest. “What?”

“Some may consider it primitive, but I prefer to think of it as open to interpretation. The touching of hands can take many forms, as can the vow that the partner is not alone. These are more traditional vows that you heard today, but some people choose to expound on them.”

He licks his lips. “And a vow...could be seen as simple as ‘you’re not alone’?”

“Yes.”

“And if the other person said something as simple as ‘neither are you’...that would suffice?”

Dit considers. “A little unorthodox, but it echoes the sentiment, so yes, it suffices.”

He rubs his temple. “And no witnesses need be present.”

“No, Supreme Leader.”

He knows all too well that a marriage that is legally binding on any planet is considered legally binding across the galaxy, which can only mean one thing…

...he and Rey are married.

.

The congregation of officers and attendants outside the Supreme Leader’s suite all have worried expressions on their faces. All except for Hux, of course, who looks rather irritated at the sudden “illness” that overtook their fearless leader. 

“What do you suppose happened?” 

“Do you think it was something he ate?”

“Maybe someone tried to poison him.”

“No, he left before the dinner even started.”

“He was talking to Senator Dit when he got this funny look on his face.”

“I wonder if she said something that upset him.”

“If that were the case, he’d have her head on a platter right now, not sulking in his room.”

The Supreme Leader, for the record, can hear everything that they’re saying, but he pays it no mind as he paces the length of his room. 

He and Rey are  _ married _ . 

By Chandrilan standards, anyway. But Chandrilan standards are galactic standards.

Shouldn’t there be a clause about how it’s only marriage if the individuals  _ mean _ to make it a marriage? He and Rey only made a promise.

But what is marriage, if not a promise? A promise to be by the other person’s side through thick and thin. And hadn’t they been at each other’s side when she came to him? Hadn’t they fought back to back against Snoke’s Praetorian guard after he killed Snoke for her? Hadn’t he asked her to join him, to rule the galaxy by his side?

She had said no. Did that invalidate the marriage? Assuming it even counts as a marriage in the first place?

Force, what has he gotten himself into?

He should talk to someone. Someone who knows Chandrilan marriage laws  _ extensively _ .

But first...he should talk to Rey. 

.

She’s meditating when he opens the bond.

She knows that it’s he who opens the bond and not the Force. She doesn’t know how she knows, except that she does.

Before she can close it the way she’s been practicing, he says in a frantic voice, “Rey, I have to talk to you.”

The urgency in his tone gives her pause. 

“What is it?” she asks, frowning.

Ben is a mess. His hair is in disarray, as if he’s been tearing at it, and his face is pale (or at least, paler than usual). “Do you remember that night in the hut, when we...when I said you weren’t alone, and you said neither was I, and then we touched hands?”

“Of course I remember.” It pains her to admit it. She had felt such hope in that moment, such confidence in the light in Ben Solo. She still believes there is light in him, but its battle with the darkness in him is too strong even for her.

Ben takes a deep breath. “Did you know that that constitutes as marriage on Chandrila?”

It takes Rey a very long moment to understand what he’s saying to her. “Ben...are you saying...we’re not  _ married _ ?”

“I think we are.” 

It’s a good thing she’s already sitting, or else she would tumble back at these words. “But...marriages don’t...I mean...only on Chandrila, right?”

He shakes his head. “It’s an intergalactic law that marriage on any planet is recognized across the galaxy. Every culture is so different that it would be oppressive to have one standard marriage ceremony.”

She rubs her temple, trying to think. “So...what does this mean?” 

“It means we’re married.”

“I know that!” she exclaims. “But what does this mean for...us? For the First Order and the Resistance?”

“I don’t know,” he admits. “The wife of the Supreme Leader can’t be with the Resistance.”

“I’m not joining the First Order,” she says flatly. 

“I know.” His voice is bitter. “You’ve made that clear.”

Rey doesn’t respond to that. She doesn’t know how to. 

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I think we should talk about this. In person.”

Rey feels a twinge of fear at the prospect of facing him in person again. She prefers the safety of the Force bond, where she can leave when she wants to. In person, she can’t just sever the connection. She has to face him.

Her husband.

The thought is  _ bizarre _ to her, that this man is  _ married _ to her. That he’s been married to her all this time. That when she came to free him, when he killed Snoke and they defeated the Praetorian Guard, that he’d been her husband. That she’d been his wife when he asked her to join him, and when she’d taken the lightsaber and left him unconscious on the throne room floor. 

And all this while, the Supreme Leader of the First Order and the last Jedi have been married to each other.

“Rey,” he says gently, pulling her from her thoughts. “I know this...it shocked me too. But we can’t annul the marriage unless we’re both present.”

“Annul?” she repeats shrilly. 

Ben blinks. “Don’t you...want to? Annul, I mean?”

“I…” Her cheeks flush. “I mean. I don’t...I don’t know…”

“You don’t know?” he repeats with incredulity.

“Don’t...don’t you?” she squeaks.

His gaze softens. “Rey...you know I wanted you by my side. I asked you to join me. I would have made you my empress.”

The words send a shiver through Rey. “And you still want that? After...after everything?”

When he speaks, his voice is so soft she barely hears him. 

“Yes.”

Rey sucks in a breath. “I...I think you’re right. We should talk about this in...person.” 

“Come to me,” he says at once. “On Chandrila. Come alone. We can...discuss this.”

“Yes,” she whispers, and then, because she’s afraid of what will happen if they keep talking, she severs the bond. Her hands come up to cradle her head, her breath shaky. 

What has she gotten herself into?

.

When the Supreme Leader finally emerges from his suite, his retinue leaps to attention. 

“Bring Senator Dit to my chamber at once,” he orders before palming the door shut. 

The officers exchange looks.

“I can tell you one thing,” one erstwhile lieutenant remarks. “I wouldn’t want to be in her shoes.”

.

Though Rey doesn’t tell Chewie why, exactly, she wants to borrow the  _ Falcon _ , it’s obvious he has a sneaking suspicion. 

“I’ll bring it back,” she promises. “It’s just...I have to do this alone.”

Chewie rumbles his understanding, and a warning for her to be careful.

“I’ll try,” she murmurs.

Once on the ship, she sets a course for Chandrila. The jump to lightspeed is not easy without a copilot, but Rey doesn’t mind; Ben had told her to come alone, so come alone she shall.

.

Chun Dit is quiet for a long moment after Ren speaks. He knows she’s trying to gather her thoughts, but her silence sets him on edge, making him curl his fingers with a leather squeak.

Finally, she clears her throat. “This is...highly unusual. I don’t think a precedent has ever been set for such an event.” She taps her chin, thinking. “But you were both physically present, the traditional vows were exchanged, and you touched hands. You, at least, determined to make Rey your empress, which implies marriage...and Rey went to you with the determination to bring you home.” She taps her chin again. “This is very interesting.”

“Is there someone I should consult? A marriage expert, perhaps?”

Chun Dit smiles. “Unfortunately, those will be hard to find. As Chandrilan marriages require no officiant, you’d be hard-pressed to find someone who studies our marriage laws. No, Supreme Leader, I believe you and the Jedi are married.”

Ren exhales a sigh of relief. So his marriage to Rey is binding. And Rey...Rey hadn’t been so certain when he mentioned an annulment. Perhaps she wants to stay married. Perhaps...perhaps she’ll rule by his side the way he’d hoped.

But then again, perhaps not.

“What if we were to seek an annulment?” he asks.

“It wouldn’t be difficult, especially as there is currently no record of your marriage,” she assures him. “You would need to seek a mediator to ensure an equitable division of the assets.”

“There were no assets exchanged.”

Her lips curl in a small smile. “Begging your pardon, Supreme Leader, but you  _ did _ offer her the entire galaxy. Until a mediator clears it up with the both of you, it is still technically hers.”

Ren sits back, feeling a headache coming on. 

“May I suggest a drink, Supreme Leader? Something strong, perhaps?”

“The strongest you have, Senator.”

As Chun Dit pours Chandrilan rum, he contemplates Rey’s visit. She hadn’t said she wanted an annulment. Nor had she said she wanted to stay married.

He knows what she’ll ask. She’ll ask for him to leave the First Order and help the Resistance. She’ll ask for him to join her, the way he’d asked for her to join him. 

But he’s the Supreme Leader, and he can’t simply abandon the First Order to sleep beside her in rusty barracks and narrow cots.

But, he reminds himself, he would be beside  _ her _ if he abandoned the First Order. And wouldn’t that be better than being alone?

.

The port in Hanna City is so busy and so secure that Rey has to wait in a long queue to land. When asked to state her business, she says she’s visiting her husband--which isn’t untrue.

_ Her husband. _

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of this when they’d touched hands. She’d seen their future together, walking side by side in a meadow while dark-haired children frolicked ahead of them. Could this still be their future? Will their marriage, however accidental, be what ultimately turns him to the light?

Releasing a shaky breath, she lands in the docking bay that the Hanna City officials directed her to--and is unsurprised to see stormtroopers waiting for her.

“Is everything all right?” she asks when she walks down the ramp.

“The Supreme Leader has issued an armed escort. Please follow us,” one of them says, voice modulated by the helmet.

Of course Ben would send stormtroopers to take her to him. She closes the ramp and then follows them, noting how they fall into a protective circle around her. 

It’s a long walk to the suite where he’s staying, but Rey doesn’t mind--she’s grateful for the exercise, eager to walk off her nerves. 

Does she want to be married to Ben? She certainly doesn’t want to annul the marriage. But she hadn’t even known it was a marriage to begin with. But would that have stopped her? Wouldn’t she have married him anyway if it would bring him to the light? 

_ It isn’t only to bring him to the light, though, is it? _ She asks herself.  _ You almost joined him when he asked, almost threw away Luke Skywalker and the Resistance to stay by his side. _

She shakes this thought from her head. They have much to discuss, and there’s no use trying to sort out her feelings when they have yet to talk.

At last, the stormtroopers lead her into a white building with wide, arching windows. As soon as she sets foot inside, she can sense Ben’s presence, pulsing somewhere above her. She takes a deep breath, stepping into the lift.

The ride feels interminably long, yet when the doors open, she feels as if she hasn’t had enough time. She forces her feet to walk to the door that the stormtroopers are leading her towards.

Ben’s presence on the other side of the door is so strong that she nearly topples over. How she manages to stand up on quavering legs is a mystery, but she does, and then the door is opening and Ben is standing there and Rey knows there’s no turning back now.

“Rey,” he says softly. “Come in.” He steps aside to let her through. The door slides shut behind her, leaving the stormtroopers outside. 

His suite is enormous. She expected nothing less, but seeing the cavernous rooms makes her feel small and out of place. He’s used to such a lifestyle, and she...she grew up in an abandoned AT-AT, has slept on stone beds and cramped bunks and standard issue cots. This isn’t her way of living.

“You’re here,” Ben breathes.

“I am,” she says, her own breath coming short. 

He motions to a collection of chairs and divans grouped around a fireplace that she imagines is more decorative than functional. She sits in a chair, eyes on him as he sits across from her. He, too, has his eyes on her, unable to look away.

“So.”

“So.”

They’re quiet for a long moment, each trying to think of what to say.

“What do you want?” Ben finally asks, his voice so soft that Rey can barely hear him. 

“I want whatever’s best for the galaxy.”

His lips twist in a wry smile. “That’s what you want for the galaxy. What do you want for  _ you _ ?”

Rey ducks her head. “I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

She shakes her head. “I...I told you. I want whatever’s best for the galaxy. I want the Resistance to succeed. I want to put an end to the First Order.”

“You know you can’t achieve that,” he says simply. “The Resistance is little more than an irritant. You don’t have the numbers or the technology to defeat the First Order. If you stay with the Resistance, you will die.”

“Is that a threat?” she snaps.

“It’s a fact.” He spreads his hands. “I offered you the chance to join me. That offer is still open.”

“Ben.” She closes her eyes. “I want to join you, but I don’t want to join the First Order.” 

When she opens her eyes, he’s gazing at her thoughtfully.

“You won’t join the First Order...but you have to know that I can’t leave it. Not now.”

“You can,” she whispers. “It’s not too late to turn back.” Without realizing she’s doing it, she sinks to the floor, kneeling in front of him, her hands resting on his knees. “Ben. I saw our future together. I saw us, happy, with children. They look like you,” she adds on a whisper.

Ben’s breath comes hard as he looks down at her, his lips parted. “You saw them too?”

She realizes that hot tears are rolling down her cheeks. “Yes.”

He leans forward, brushing away her tears with his thumb. “Is that what you want? With me?”

“Yes.”

He leans forward again, but she presses her hands to his chest, keeping him back. 

“But not like this. Not...not while you’re Supreme Leader of the First Order. Not while there’s a First Order ruling the galaxy. I want a life of peace. I don’t want our children to know war.”

“But what can I do?” he asks in a small voice, and she’s reminded that behind his man’s face and ancient eyes, sometimes he’s just a little boy. “I’m the Supreme Leader. Even if I left, even if the Resistance would welcome me in their ranks, even if we ran off together, another Supreme Leader would rise up in my place and the war would go on.”

She lifts her hands to cradle his head. “You can end the First Order. I’ll help you.”

He smiles wryly again. “That’s what you said last time.”

“I meant it then and I mean it now. I’ll help you.” With a wry smile of her own, she adds, “That’s what married people do, isn’t it? Help each other?”

He turns his head, finding her palm and kissing it. The touch sends a shiver down her spine. 

“Then help me,” he murmurs. 

She sucks in a breath. “You mean it? You’ll end the First Order?”

He chooses his words deliberately. “I will do what is in my power to end the war that keeps us apart. Perhaps the First Order could be…remade. Changed. It will never truly die--not in our lifetime. But it doesn’t have to be the way it is. Will that be enough?”

She considers his words. “As long as there is a First Order, there will be a Resistance, and I will be part of that Resistance,” she tells him. 

“I expected nothing less.”

She surges up to kiss him. Their teeth clack, so she shifts her head impatiently, changing the angle so that her mouth slants against his. And this...this is so much nicer. This is what she’s imagined since he took off his helmet and she saw the beautiful face underneath it, this is what she’s dreamed of since that fight in the forest, this is what she’s hoped for since they touched hands. 

Ben kisses back with trembling enthusiasm, pulling her up and onto his lap to kiss her better. She straddles him gracelessly, but he doesn’t seem to care; his hands run up and down her back as if he has to feel her to know that she’s real, that this isn’t a dream. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he whispers. “I could make you Supreme Consort. I could make you another Supreme Leader. You would want for nothing.”

She shakes her head. “I  _ want _ nothing but  _ you _ .”

He releases a shaky breath. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him again, burying her fingers in that thick black hair. From where she’s sitting, her center is flush against his, and she can feel him stiffen with arousal beneath her. The sensation has her eyes rolling back in her head, and when he kisses a trail down her neck, she lets out a low, hungry moan. Ben gives her an awed look, and when she rolls her hips over his, he lets out a moan of his own. 

A fire ignites in Rey, one that sends her grinding down against Ben’s hardness. She’s growing warm and slick with arousal, and as he grows bigger, she grows that much more desperate for him. He has to practically prise her off, panting, “I won’t last long if you keep doing that.”

“I want…” she says blindly, reaching for him, and he stands up so swiftly that it startles her. He carries her easily into the other room, depositing her on his bed. It’s the softest, lushest bed Rey’s ever been on, but before she can luxuriate in it, Ben kneels between her legs, pulling off her boots. She feels a rush of shame at her dirty, unkempt appearance, knowing her skin and clothes are soiled with sweat and engine grease.

If Ben notices, he doesn’t care. He stands back up, and she helps him take off her clothes, unwinding fabric and tossing clothing to the side until she’s bare beneath him.

Ben stares at her, mouth parted, and it isn’t until she begins to squirm that he comes back to himself. 

“You are beautiful,” he tells her, kneeling again. 

“Ben,” she whispers. 

He pulls her to the edge of the bed, hooking her legs over his shoulders. Slowly, carefully, he licks a stripe up her folds.

She spasms in ecstacy, her breath coming hard. He licks her again and she buries a hand in his hair, bending her elbow beneath her to look at him.

“You taste just like I imagined,” he says, awestruck, and the noise she makes is positively indecent.

But this isn’t indecent. He is her husband and she is his wife. There’s nothing indecent or wrong about what they’re doing.

“More,” she whispers, and he obliges, licking and kissing and even sucking the sensitive flesh between her legs. She buries both hands in his hair, back arching as he brings her dizzyingly close to the edge. 

And then she hears his voice in her head.

_ I love you, _ he says, and she comes with a cry, her entire body fluttering as she grinds against his tongue. She trembles, both overwhelmed and not entirely sated, and reaches for him eagerly when he begins stripping off his clothes. 

He’s so beautiful naked, all pale skin and scars, and when his hand wraps around his length, she feels a fresh pulse of desire. 

He hovers over her as he settles between her legs, his eyes wide and worried.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” she groans. “Yes, Ben,  _ please _ .”

He needs no further encouragement. Carefully, he slides inside her, his eyes screwing shut as she takes him.

They’re both breathing raggedly, chests heaving as they adjust to this new and wonderful sensation.

“I’m...close…” he says through gritted teeth.

“It’s okay.” 

He doesn’t move for a long moment, so she rolls her hips, biting her lip as this brings him deeper inside her. Spurred to life, Ben pulls back his hips and then slams them back into Rey, panting as he moves like a man possessed. He thrusts again, and again, and then one final time before he comes, his eyes screwed shut again as he trembles and pants. 

Rey strokes his hair soothingly, her legs wrapped around his hips.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps. “I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

“Shh. It’s okay.” She smiles up at him. “We have a lifetime to figure it out.”

  
  



End file.
